Kims Little Secrets
by OlympicSwimmer
Summary: Kims Been Missing Practice a lot lately. She been keeping secrets from the guys and her bff's at school! What are her secrets! I'm Bad At Summary's! Don' t judge me! Better than it sounds
1. The 1st Secret Part 1

**Chapter 1- The 1st Secret**

**Disclaimer - I Olympic Swimmer DO NOT own Something to dance for by zendaya, kickin it, amy, natalie, cece or any of the girls but i do own melissa.**

* * *

><p>Kim's Pov<p>

_**A dream like this not something you wish for **_

_**A dream like this not something you ask for **_

_**When it's a gift worth taking a chance for **_

_**Then this is something you dance for**_

_**For the love for the fame to bring down the rain**_

_**By the way that you feel when they're calling you name**_

_**For the days nothing more it's just you on the floor **_

_**Then this is something you dance for**_

I woke up to my alarm clock blasting "something to dance for" by Zendaya and a pillow being thrown at me. "Jeez, Kim! Turn off the stupid alarm clock!" my twin sis Melissa Shouted. "May I remind you we have a swim meet today," I said. Melissa jumped out of bed and said "oh, right! The one of few secrets you're keeping from the karate freaks." "They're not freaks, ok maybe they are." I Half-shouted. "Girls, Breakfast" I heard my mom shout. "Morning Mom" Melissa and I said in unison.

After Breakfast and Getting Ready

Melissa and I made our way to the pool where we met up with our friend/ teammates: Leila, Julia, Katie, Kate, Emilee, Sophia I., Megan, Sophia B., Sammi, Holly, Amy, CeCe, Natalie and Gracie. We then headed towards the location of the meet.

Jack's Pov

Where Kim is? She's been missing practice a lot lately. "Have any of you seen Kim lately?" Rudy our sensei asked us. All he got was no, nada, nope and not at all. "Guys, is that Kim?" I asked them as I saw a flash if blonde hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, Cliffy. Will the guys fing out her secret and what are her other secrets.<strong>

**-Melissa(oympic Swimmer)**


	2. The 1st Secret Part 2

**Chapter 2- The 1st Secret**

**Disclaimer - I Olympic Swimmer DO NOT own Something to dance for by zendaya, kickin it, amy, natalie, cece or any of the girls but i do own melissa.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

_Where Kim is? She's been missing practice a lot lately. "Have any of you seen Kim lately?" Rudy our sensei asked us. All he got was no, nada, nope and not at all. "Guys, is that Kim?" I asked them as I saw a flash if blonde hair._

* * *

><p>Kims Pov<p>

As we were walking to the meet I thought I heard someone following us. I just shrugged it off. We arrived at the pool and imemdiately got ready for practice/warm ups. After that it was the start of the meet. First up were 400IMs. Me and all of the girls except Gracie and Megan lined up behing the blocks. Heat 1, 2, 3, 4, Finally Heat 5! Melissa, Me, Sophia B., Amy and Natalie got behind the blocks. *whisle Blows 3 Times*, *whistle blows 3 times again* We step onto the bolcks, *whistle blows once more* we get ready to take our mark. Announcer Says, " Swimmers, Take Your Mark, BEEP! We Dove Into the water their were 5 other swimmers.

After The 400IM

Order that we finished

1- Melissa 2:04:99

2- Me 2:09:99

3- Amy 2:12:45

4-Natalie 2:15:38

5-Sophia B. 2:18:65

We all asked the timer what our times were! We all made a AAAA Cut!(The Fastest Cut) Which means we qualify for the qualifyiers only meet so far! We walked over to the practice lanes to warm down(swim easy to relax your muscles) After that we just had an apple something to drink. Then we started talking while waiting for our next event the 200Fly(Butterfly) Fun! Seriously it is! Leilia Asked if Told the guys yet! Then I said no! We walked up to the pool to cheer Gracie and Megain in their 200IM! I was Screming"SPRINT,SPRINT! GO GRACIE AND MEGAN!

1- Megan 1:30:09

2-Gracie 1:32:07

I was so happy for both of them! This is going to be a FANTASTIC day! None of the guys here i can just think about my swimmimg! Plus after this meet my mom said I have to quit karate or swimming! I'm still thinking about but I'm 98.9% sure I'm quitting Karate! I only took karate to help me with my kicks and i don't need the help any more! I mean the Guys are my friends(kinda) but they're so annoying and yep I'm quitting karate!

* * *

><p><strong>So Sad! what will the wasabi warriors do! cliffy again! <strong>

**Author's Note**

**If You have trouble understanding the swimming terms just message me and i'll explain!**

**They guys will be in the next chapter!**


End file.
